The Terrible Travis/Tenure
The Terrible Travis' tenure began on April 23, 2016 and ended on January 19, 2018. Administrative (2016) The administrative tenure of The Terrible Travis began on April 23, 2016, following him recieving 75% support on his administrator request. Rules Revision proposal On April 28, 2016, Travis introduced his first proposal, entitled Rules Revision. The proposal included provisions to remove the contradiction regarding articles on crossover characters present in the SBFW Guidelines, eliminate guidelines #10, #13, and #15, and to transfer guidelines #8, #9, #12 onto a new page entitled Editing Suggestions. These provisions were all campaign promises made by Travis during his bid for administrator. While most of the provisions contained in the proposal were well-recieved, the elimination of guideline #15 proved to be controversial and threatened the success of the proposal. In order to ensure that the proposal passed, Travis later modified the proposal to remove the provision to eliminate guideline #15. The proposal passed on May 8, 2016 with 71% support. Community Consensus proposal On June 7, 2016, Travis introduced his second proposal, entitled Community Consensus. The proposal proposed to create a new section of the Guidelines page entitled Policy Proposal. Included in this section would be new regulations regarding proposals. These regulations included banning the use of polls as a valid deciding factor for whether a proposal passes or not, requiring proposals to be open for at least before the final result is decided, allowing all users excluding sockpuppets and blocked users to vote, and requiring all future promotions and demotions to only be performed once a supportive consensus is reached by the community. The proposal passed on June 14, 2016 with 70% support. Messaging Method proposal On June 25, 2016, Travis introucded his third proposal, entitled Messaging Method. This proposal proposed to switch the messaging method used on the site from talk pages to messages walls. The proposal passed on July 2, 2016 with unanimous support. Fuck Censorship proposal On August 13, 2016, Travis introduced his fourth proposal, entitled Fuck Censorship. This proposal proposed to eliminate certain provisions of the Ratings Guidelines, such as the requirement that strong language to be partially censored and the prohibition of sexual references that use obscene language. The proposal was opposed by then sole buerecrat of the wiki Ponyo Fan, yet proceded to pass anyway on August 20, 2016 with 73% support. Inactivity Act proposal On September 13, 2016, Travis introduced his fifth proposal, entitled Inactivity Act. This proposal proposed to automatically demote all SBFW staff members that haven't used their powers in two months or more. The proposal included exceptions for staff members that notify the community they'll be inactive for a while, with the maximum amount of notified inactivity being six months. The proposal passed on September 23, 2016 with unanimous support. On August 3, 2017, RadioGuy42 introduced a proposal to repeal the Inactivty Act. It passed on August 24, 2017 with 80% support. On December 29, 2017, Travis introduced an omnibus proposal that would reinstate the Inactivity Act. It passed on January 5, 2018 with 58% support. On January 17, 2018, Squidnerd introduced a proposal to "repeal and replace" the Inactivity Act. The replacement would be called the "Staff Activity Policy". Bureaucrat Request On December 21, 2016, Travis launched a bid for bureaucrat. He ran on the theme of making SpongeBob Fanon Wiki "even greater" by expanding it into a global online community. For the majority of the time the proposal was open, its' support ratio remained under the then passing threshold of 70%, ranging from 30-50% support. On December 29, 2016, however, the proposal's support ratio increased to 71%, finally hitting over the 70% passing threshold and thus was subsequently passed by Squidnerd. Bureaucratic (2016-2017) The bureaucratic tenure of the Terrible Travis began on December 29, 2016, following him recieving 71% support on his bureaucrat request. The Nuclear Option proposal On April 5, 2017, Travis introduced his sixth proposal, entitled The Nuclear Option. This proposal proposed to lower the passing threshold from a supermajority of 70% to a simple majority of 51%. Many users found the 19% drop to be too extreme and thus opposed the proposal, threatening its' success. In order to ensure that it passed, Travis later modified the proposal as to lower the passing threshold to 60% rather to 51%. The proposal passed on April 14, 2017 with 83% support. No Neutrals proposal On April 6, 2017, Travis introduced his seventh proposal, entitled No Neutrals. This proposal proposed to make it so that neutral votes would no longer have any impact on the score of a proposal, rather than bringing it down as they originally did. The proposal passed on April 15, 2017 with 81% support. Stay Away From My Fucking Show Already, Kelpy G proposal On April 15, 2017, Travis introduced his eighth proposal, entitled Stay Away From My Fucking Show Already, Kelpy G. The proposal proposed to add an additional rule to the Proposal Policy, clarifying that proposals to adopt fanon works are invalid. This rule would be applied retroactively, meaning that if passed all previous successful adoption reuqests would be overturned. The proposal passed on April 22, 2017 with 75% support. Demotion Request On April 19, 2017, then rollback TheJasbre202 requested for Travis' demotion. During the early stages of the request, support for it was extremely high, ranging from 80% to 90%. Due to this, many users predicted that the demotion request would be passed in a landslide. Squidnerd stated that if the request did fail, it'd be a majority loss in which the majority (51%+) votes to demote Travis yet he retains his powers anyway due to the 60% passing threshold. Travis rejected both of these notions, stating that the request will have under 50% support by the time voting has concluded. On April 26, 2017, Travis announced that if the request failed to hit the 60% threshold yet still managed to recieve majority support, he would voluntarily step down, thus making the prospect of a majority loss impossible. The request was closed on April 26, 2017, receiving 68% support. Shortly afterwards, Travis had his bureaucrat rights removed by Fandom Staffer Mira Liame. Administrative (2017) Following the passing of his demotion request, Travis was demoted from his bureaucrat position by Fandom Staffer Mira Liame. However, he still retained his administrator position, which had promoted to a year earlier. Ranked-Choice-Voting proposal On April 27, 2017, Travis introduced his ninth proposal, entitled Ranked-Choice-Voting. This proposal required all proposals that operated under a mutliple-choice model rather than the traditional Support/Oppose model to operate under ranked-choice-voting. The proposal passed at 75% support. Global Ban On May 3, 2017, Travis was blocked from the entire Fandom for three months due to posting "inappropriate content". He returned on August 3, 2017. The Nuclear Option (The Real Deal, Not That Watered Down Centrist Bullshit From Last Time) proposal On August 17, 2017, Travis introduced his tenth proposal, entitled The Nuclear Option (The Real Deal, Not That Watered Down Centrist Bullshit From Last Time). This proposal serves as a reintroduction of the original draft of his sixth proposal, The Nuclear Option, which proposed to lower the proposal passing rate to 51%. The proposal passed on August 24, 2017 with 61% support. Shortly aterwards, Squidnerd introduced a proposal to repeal it. The repeal effort failed narrowly with 50% support. On January 9, 2018, Squidnerd introduced a omnibus proposal that would repeal of the Nuclear Option (The Real Deal, Not That Watered Down Centrist Bullshit From Last Time). It is currently at 66% support. Request For TheJasbre202's Demotion On August 20, 2017, Travis requested for the demotion of rollback TheJasbre202. The request passed on August 27, 2017 and TheJasbre202 was demoted by Percyblu. Bureacrat Request On September 8, 2017, Travis launched a second bid for bureaucrat, roughly five months after being demoted from the position in April. The passed with 66% on September 15, 2017, and Travis was subsequently promoted to bureaucrat. Bureaucratic (2017-2018) The bureaucratic tenure of the Terrible Travis began on September 15, 2017, following him recieving 66% support on his bureaucrat request. The Big (Or As President Donald Trump Would Say...YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE) Policy Overhaul proposal On December 29, 2017, Travis introduced his eleventh proposal, entitled The Big (Or As President Donald Trump Would Say...YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE) Policy Overhaul. This proposal served as an omnibus bill, proposing a major overhaul of SBFW policy. Collectively, it proposed to repeal the Reporting Policy, most provisions of the Promotion Policy, provisions #3 and #4 of the Automatic User Rights Reviews Policy, allow anonymous contributors again, add two new provisions to the Proposal Policy, reinstate the Inactivity Act, create a fact-checking database to verify candidates' claims and track whether incumbents have stuck to their campaign promises, alter provisions #3 and #7 of Main Guidelines and Featured Content policy, and legalize NC-17 content on the wiki. The proposal passed on January 5, 2018 with 58% support. On the same day, Squidnerd introduced a proposal to repeal certain aspects of the policy overhaul. It is currently at 66% support. On January 16 of the same year, SpongeBot678 introduced a proposal that would repeal the provision which re-enabled anonymous user editing. It passed on January 23. Creation of British Fish Alliance On January 5, 2018, Travis created the British Fish Alliance, a political party to fight for his ideals and against those of Squidnerd's Anti-Travis League, which had been created a day prior. Revoking the Irrevocable proposal On January 9, 2018, Travis introduced his twelfth proposal, entitled Revoking the Irrevocable. It aimed to ban proposals from including unamendability, banning users, and banning articles. All three of these were precedents set by Squidnerd, and Travis viewed them to be "extremely dangerous". It was closed on January 16, 2018 with 30% support. It marks the first of Travis' proposals to fail. Demotion Request On January 12, 2018, Squidnerd introduced a demotion request against Travis. It is passed on January 19, 2018 with 82% support. Shortly afterwards, Travis demoted himself. Request For Squidnerd's Demotion In response to the one Squidnerd launched against him, on January 12, 2018, Travis launched a request for the demotion of Squidnerd. It was closed on January 19, 2018 with 9% support. It marks the second of Travis' proposals to fail and holds the record for lowest amount of support any of his proposals have received, with the only person supporting it being Travis himself. Category:The Terrible Travis Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Lists Category:WikiPolitics Category:2018